1. Technical Field
Present invention embodiments relate to presenting interfaces of computing devices, and more specifically, to manipulating and transforming a tabular object of a user interface of a computing device based on actions within that interface.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Modern computing devices normally have a user interface to display information to a user. The information may include tabular objects that are not very flexible to be adjusted to fully utilize the available space of the user interface. For example, software authoring tools (e.g., Integrated Design Environments (IDEs), modeling tools) make extensive use of property grids, usually as part of a larger multi-pane arrangement, but sometimes as floating widgets. Property grids typically display object properties as property-value pairs (a property name and its value). The basic structure of a property grid usually conforms to a rigid table/grid format, which can be very inflexible and inefficient if there is limited vertical or horizontal display space.